<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Do To Me by Bingeblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600320">What You Do To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingeblossom/pseuds/Bingeblossom'>Bingeblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff without Plot, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingeblossom/pseuds/Bingeblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet of some GHBSuff that I wrote a few years ago</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grand Highblood/The Signless | The Sufferer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What You Do To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's to cleaning up your computer during quarantine 😉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The highblood quickly walked as servants tried to take his armour off, trying to keep up with his long strides. </p><p>He had just had to be getting the reminder on with some fish fuckers who had to be forgetting their place, their fucken saltwater blood was still dripping off his person. <em> What had him all up and tired was the long ride to and fro, after all the hoofbeast shit at the shore he's in need of a little time in a coon </em>.</p><p> “Ummmm, my lord?” </p><p><em> it seems like some shit blood has been trying to get your attention. </em> “hm?” you answer them, not really listening to what they're saying.</p><p>“I've been asked to inform you that your matesprit has returned early, they are currently waiting in your shared quarters” you hear matesprit and your mind goes blank, your sweet cherry, lovely blood, sweetass, light of your life, told you they weren't going to be back till next perigee and they've never been back early before.</p><p> “Shit blood, what’d you say bout my sweet pump biscuit matesprit again?”</p><p>The servants all flinch back when you speak, it's good that they know their fuckin place; you show a bit of fang for good measure. The little shit blood is cowering now, slowly backing away; you shift a little closer and give them the fiercest look you can come up with. With all that seafucker blood still on you you must look like something out of a horrorterror, The servant can only manage to point down the hall. </p><p>That's all you need to be off at record speeds; all tiredness forgotten. you get to your room and quickly put in the code before running in. You see him there, half submerged in his side of the coon and about to nod off to sleep. He sees you and gives you a small sleepy smile before gesturing from you to come closer. You do as he wants and by habit lean down as well, he kisses your forehead and then your cheek and finally your lips.</p><p> You start to undress as you slowly climb in with him, the busy night, along with the fuckin Nad dash there was starting to catch up with you. His body seems to rap around and warm you up instantly; you didn't realise you were cold until then. You whole night has instantly gotten better just by him being here with you instead of off doing shit with a rebellion you barely tolerate. </p><p>You swear that one night he won’t come back from one of those fights. The thought makes you hold him tighter and gentilly pet his hair until he’s finally sleeping. He starts to purr as you pet him and your heart leaps in your chest and you're flooded with the redist of pale emotion. you want to protect him with every part of your being. Let the empress, the salt water bitch and all her drowns come for him, You promise you’ll rip them apart one by one, you will leave a trail of paint in your mourning and have it stain your walls. Making a holy mural be the opus of your ruin. life</p><p>You hold him like this until night hits again and there's a loud banging at your door, your matesprits stirred beside you from the noise before calming again. You know the troll ballsy enough to knock at your door like that cause they do it every time they come with your food, no matter how gentle they try to be. </p><p>‘’Motherfucker come in if you're going to come in, and if not then still come in so i can kick your ass for knocking like that’’ you whisper-shout. Darkleer comes in with a larger than normal cart of food and sets it on the table of your respiteblock before whispering to you once he realises you are not alone.</p><p>‘’At the moment I believe that you are in no position to be inflicting harm upon anyone, furthermore I see that the rumour going through the servants was true, your matesprit really has returned for the time being. As such  I have prepared an extra serving for him as well.’’</p><p>he places two plates of food on your dining table before setting up matching gauntlets and cutlery . You start to pull yourself out of your coon but then a twinge of discomfort from your shoulder reminds you where you went yesterday night. </p><p>It catches you off guard and you end up falling back in, sending soper everywhere and of course waking up your matesprit. He gasps for air as he wakes up, wiping the green soper goo from his face and spitting some of it out as he opens his eyes. His eyes meet yours and gives you a confused, sleepy look “Kurloz, wha?” you apologies for waking him up.</p><p>"Sorry my brother beloved, didn’t know my arm was so fucked”</p><p>You finish getting up and stretch out your other hand, Darkleer hands you a towel and you hand it back to him drenched after drying off and shaking out your hair.</p><p>Your hand stretches out to demand another towel which you receive after a bit of  fumbling on Darkleers part, you wrap it around the Signless and lift him out as well. You make sure to dry him off as you carry him over to the dining room and gently set him in a chair.</p><p>“Alright I think I've been manhandled enough tonight honey, not that i don’t love the attention, but could you stop coddling me?”</p><p>he looks up at you all sweet like only way he be knowing how.</p><p>“Can’t to be helping it, don’t you knew a brothers been missing you som’ning fierce?”</p><p>As proof of this you nuzzle his face for a bit and kiss his cheek before pulling away and helping yourself to the meal spread out in front of you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>